The Condemned
by soulXmaka4evalove
Summary: Tyson and Rei got to Hogwarts to help out Tyson's cousin Hermione in the war. Tyson never expected to get sucked in by his cousins best friend. Now, as much as he loves her, and her him, will he loose her? Fem!Harry Mika


_**Warnings**__**: Devils, slight humor, mentions of sex, elflings, Good!Draco, Good!Bellatrix, Good!Narcissa, Bad!Lucious, Condemned/Fem!Harry(named Mika), pairings Fem!Harry/Tyson Granger, Ginny/Rei, Kai/Whoever you want, Hermione/Ron, Luna/Neville(if you squint really hard) and Max/Whoever. Umm, dragons and deals with the devil.**_

_**This story was inspired by Breaking Benjamin's Dance With the Devil and Hurts' Illuminated.**_

_**R&R!**_

Green eyes opened suddenly, and the beast she was seated on rose it's head. It's large scaly neck curved as it's nostrils flared, breathing warm air across her as she settled a hand on it's side.

'_What is it?_' It's voice was gruff yet smooth in her mind.

"Something good…very good, Balthasar . Very good indeed…" Her lips pulled into a smirk.

'_For whom? Us, or everyone on our side?_'

"Everyone." She resettled, the night air blowing coolly into the cave they were residing in for the time being. "Rest, it'll all come well."

'_What did she send you?_'

"A vision, Luna sent me a vision she has seen. One where they are all happy…and a man who will soon enter our lives…" The green eyed teen laid back down onto the smooth black scales.

Balthasar 's gold eyes watched her for a moment as she allowed him to view what her friend had sent her. His breathe puffed out as he laughed in his growl-like way. '_I see…well, it should prove interesting…_' And he returned to sleep as well.

"So this is Hogwarts? It's…" He trailed off, tilting his head to the side.

His friend chuckled, "Does the word beautiful fit, Tyson?"

"I guess, Rei." Tyson Granger entwined his fingers behind his head, leaning back to look at the sky from his perch next to the window. Rei Kon and himself had stuck together after the Bladebreakers had split up a few years ago. With his title as world champ, he was content, though he still liked to battle. He usually just waited for the newbies to come to him and challenge him, no point in seeking them out after all. Of course, the two- being the only two Wizards of the former team- didn't actually need their blades to bring out their Bitbeasts.

They'd came to England to see his cousin, Hermione, and found out about the brewing war. Missing the action- and Tyson refusing to let his cousin fight alone- they'd came here for the last year she would be attending Hogwarts.

Hermione snickered at her friend Ron, "Yes, for the last time! She said she'd arrive in the morning!"

Rei looked over at her, "Who?"

Ron looked startled, "Wait! You didn't tell them about Mika?"

"Oh, of course I did! I just didn't tell them where she was." She answered with a cheeky grin.

"Mika Potter?" Tyson asked curiously, "You mention you were friends with the Girl-Who-Lived."

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you!" Ginny said as she padded over, butter-beer in hand as she settled next to her brother. "She hates that title, can't stand it. She might skin you, actually. She's Mika- just Mika."

He held up his hands in surrender, "Ok, ok. So, where is she?"

"She's been staying with the Winter Elves in Siberia recently, learning to control some of the abilities she gained when she came into her half Winter Elf inheritance. She and…well she and a little surprise are returning in the morning."

"Surprise?" Tyson wondered if he should be a bit nervous. Surprises usually worked against him.

"You'll like it, Tyson, promise!"

Morning was cold. They'd gotten their time tables, and school would start tomorrow morning. As soon as they finished eating, they'd trooped outside with a somewhat large group of people, including some that seemed a bit hostile towards Hermione and Ron. They'd met Luna, Lavender, Neville, and a few others, though it was only Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna that were outside with the two bladers, the hostile blonde aside.

It wasn't long before Luna and Ginny- who apparently were twins in the head- were jumping up from the ground and waving wildly, cheering as the sound of wings filled the air. And then a loud roar.

They looked up in awe at the great black dragon that circled above them, before landing gracefully with another roar. It stood tall on four legs, at least a good twenty feet tall, with a forty foot wingspan and a length of about thirty feet head to tip of tail. On it's back was a girl that had Tyson's mouth dropping.

Her skin was a creamy pale, and she wore a pair of black shorts to her lower thigh, a half shirt, and had no shoes. Her hair was jet black, reaching her knees in a tight plait. Her eyes were stormy sea green. She wore silver anklets, and silver cuffs, a small tribal like tattoo around her upper left arm. Her ears were slightly pointed.

She slid off the dragon's neck, landing in an easy crouch as the four Gryffindor's and lone Ravenclaw ran to her and surrounded her, each trying to hug her. She laughed, the sound rebounding around them. "Easy now, one at a time!"

As soon as they stepped back, the rude blonde stepped forward, lacking the sneer he'd held before her arrival. "Potter."

The dragon behind her rose to it's feet, head lowering to glare at the blonde, growling lowly.

"Malfoy- no Balthasar, that's enough." The dragon quieted, it's body shrinking until it was small enough to curl around her shoulders, still hissing quietly at the blonde. "What do you want?"

"Private."

"No, it's said here or not at all." She answered, eyes narrowed.

He shifted uncomfortably, "The Dark Lo-…Voldemort. Voldemort has ordered me to kill Dumbledore…"

She arched a brow, "And your telling me this why?"

"I'm not…cut out to do this stuff,, I've known that since I was a kid. I want out, and seeing as you're the third side to this war, the winning side…But I can't kill anybody, I can't hurt anyone like they want me to."

She tilted her head, "We kill people too, Draco."

He jumped at his name, but nodded. "I know, but you do it because you have to, to survive. They do it because they enjoy it."

"Why come to me with this though? Dumbledore would be the better option- though he may try to talk you into being a spy, he wouldn't force you."

"Because I'm not the only one wanting out."

Her eyes sharpened, head straightening. "Who else, Draconis? Exactly who is it your asking me to forgive?"

He took a step back, "B-Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange."

Neville snarled, "Hell no-"

They watched in amazement as she held up a hand, silencing him with a sharp look over her shoulder. "I'll hear your reasons. Then I'll decided."

"It was all a lie, Po- Mika. She didn't get the Longbottoms, she was trying to stop it, and when she did her husband used the imperious on her to make her stand there and watch as he tortured them. And he made her kill your godfather. She broke it around a week ago and came to me, she was upset and crying. She let me look through her memories. She was friends with Alice when they were in school, she didn't even want the dark mark! But her Mum forced her to marry Rudolphus who made her get the mark. She was free for a split second when you went to the Department of Mysteries and tried to warn you, but she was back under it before she could."

Neville looked lost, eyes wide. "I can't- I don't believe you!"

Draco focused his eyes on him. "She said she'd testify under truth serum. Anything to protect the goddaughter her cousin loved and the son her husband orphaned."

"I see…Bring her here on Halloween, until then I'll inform Dobby to escort you both to Potter Manor, it's unpalatable and more heavily protected then Gringotts and Hogwarts combined. I'll have him bring you my invisibility cloak the night before. Your school work will also be delivered by him as well as a copy of Hermione or mine's notes. Is that understood?"

"And my mother?"

"She as well then. Your father however…I cannot save."

"I didn't ask you to." He turned on his heel and headed towards the door.

"Entrance Hall, on hour, Draconis." She called, turning back to her friends. She silenced Neville again. "Get a hold of yourself! I know what you've been raised to believe, but if it's true, then your Godmother didn't betray your parents! Reserve your judgment, Nev." She looked at the two new people. "And you are?"

"Oh! Mika, this is my cousin Tyson Granger, and his best friend Rei Kon."

She nodded to each of them, heading into the castle leisurely with Hermione and Ron, both of them having an arm around her.

"What's the mark on her back?" Rei asked. It'd looked a lot like a tribal sun, half hidden by her shirt.

Luna's dreamy expression cleared then darkened. "She tells no one, but I know. It's the mark that has condemned her." She said ominously, before returning to her dreamy look and wandering towards the forest.

Ginny sighed, "Luna's a Seer. She won't tell us what it is, none of us. But whatever it is, is bad. I feels horrible, but good at the same time. It's just strange." SHe led them back inside with a weary sigh.

The days that passed, Rei noted some odd things, and he wasn't the only one. It was easy to spot, how the two interacted. At first, it'd been plain curiosity and a slight bit of hostility on her side, but soon enough they were glued together. If you saw Tyson, then within seconds you'd spot Mika, usually right next to him in some sort of conversation. And if you saw Mika, Tyson was usually doing the same, or hurrying to catch up with her.

They weren't mind twins like Ginny and Luna by no account, they weren't similar enough. But fact was, Hermione declared- when the two weren't around- that she though both of their souls had recognized each other as their 'Soul Mate.' It wasn't overly rare to find them, and they weren't forced into love, they could just be best friends or whatever, Fred and George were to each other, but they were 'Brother Soul Mates.' But she also added that by the looks the two shared, it wouldn't be long before one of them confessed to the other. She declared rather firmly that she was quiet pleased they were in love and that that meant she could honestly say that Mika would really be her family then.

So to tell the truth, when Lavender ran up squealing like a little girl about how she'd caught Tyson snogging some girl against the wall in the back of the Library, and then Tyson and Mika walking looking only slightly ruffled…well it wasn't hard to connect the dots, after all. Though no one said anything, when Ron did make a suggestive comment, they didn't react.

But the bad news came a week later, after they'd already told everyone they were together. Bellatrix had been cleared, and Neville had left to try and sort out his feelings while getting to know her. Draco and Narcissa were at Hogwarts in private quarters, Narcissa teaching Ancient Runes when the teacher was murdered.

Tyson and Rei had been wondering where Ron was, and had crept back down to the common room, freezing when they heard voices, just out of sight.

"Are you alright? What is it you saw Mika?" Hermione's voice was soft, and they peeked around the corner to see her pressing a rag to Mika's forehead as her body shook and her breathing still came out in pants.

"Another little girl…I swear, I'll rip him apart!" She said as she shoved the rag away, sitting up and smacking her palm on the floor where she rested near the fire. "Morgana…it was horrible… And then Greyback…"

"What happened?" Ginny demanded, "We can't help if we don't know, Mika."

She sighed, shaking her head, her body stopping it shaking as Ron rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "It was a little girl they'd kidnapped from somewhere in London. They tortured her for fun and then handed her off to Fenrir…They- They watched as he-" She curled into herself, shaking her head violently, "Raped her…over and over… he tried to turn her too, so he could keep her, but Voldemort stopped him and killed her…"

Ginny choked on her saliva, "Bastards! And he made you watch."

Hermione flicked her wand and a bottle of moonshine appeared in Mika's hands, "My grandpa makes it, trust me, it's better than fire whiskey."

Mika nodded, taking a long swig as she leaned back into herself proclaimed brother. "He didn't realize I was still there for his meeting though. They're attacking Hogwarts."

The room froze, "When?" Hermione stood suddenly, pacing.

"Friday, it'll begin before dusk."

"We'll have to evacuate the school- mass Portkeys, we'll have to strengthen the wards, and summon everyone back to the castle now, have them stay in rooms hidden. I can contact Madam Bones, have her on alert. And Minerva can have the castle grounds, creatures and such on standby…"

Mika seemed to shake off whatever pain the vision had given her and stood tall, setting the bottle- empty? When had she finished it?- down. "Right. Hermione, go contact Bones, use Susan. Ron, alert Headmistress, Ginny alert the DA. I'll speak privately with Moody shortly about the Portkeys, we'll make them go to potter Manor. Hermione…once your done, fill in your cousin and Rei." She turned on her heel in a swirl of robes and left through the portrait hole.

Hermione turned to look at the two half hidden teens. "Says how much she's shaken up, that she didn't notice you two."

"We got all of it, what do we do?" Rei asked quietly.

"Just be ready to fight with all you've got." Ginny answered, "Rei, come with me, I need to talk to you."

Thursday dawned with exceeding tension. Everyone was jumpy, the slightest noise nearly setting them off. Classes were canceled, and after lunch, everyone third year and down would be evacuated, everyone else willing to, would stay and fight.

"What are you doing, Mika?" Tyson asked curiously, watching her pace back and forth. Then a door appeared on the wall, and she led him in. It was a bedroom, one dark with a bed covered in lush dark red.

She turned to face him with a smile, "Tomorrow's a fight I'm not sure everyone will survive…"

"Don't talk like that! Of course we'll survive!" He retorted heatedly.

She indulged him with a smile. "Of course. But in any case, we're both tense and that's dangerous, because it's too much, and honestly, if we're both wounded tomorrow we won't be able to do much." His eyes widened, "So, Tyson Granger, make love to me." She demanded, stepping close and looking up into his stormy dark blue eyes.

He had a sinking feeling in his gut, but nodded, brushing her cheek softly. "Alright…"

She looked around, smiling softly at everyone. Hermione and Ron were speaking quietly, hands clasped tightly together, and Neville and Luna were mirroring them. Ginny and Rei were silently leaning on one another, Bellatrix was speaking with Andy and Tonks and Remus, trying to catch up with them still. Draco and his mother were standing strong, the teachers had fixed the wards stronger, students were at the ready.

And then you could see them, and they began casting spells to remove the wards.

She had a few minutes before they collapsed, so she turned to face everyone. "I have a confession. When I was in Icefall City, something happened. Everyone died, I was all that was left. But I made a deal with the devil, literally." She could see their confusion as she spoke slowly, but loudly. Thirty seconds left. "If he would spare the lives of the children and woman and men then I…would perform a task. But still, their were so many lives it still has a price. I will open the gate to hell and allow the devil to drag Voldemort into it…and then…" She heard footsteps as Voldemort's forces begin charging them. "I will die, and will never be allowed to step foot in Heaven. I'll be eternally damned to be bound and serve under the devil as one of Hells guards." She kissed Tyson quickly, before vanishing into the crowd, as Balthasar became huge once more, attacking with force.

No one could really stop to confront her, it became more about fighting for their lives. But everyone stopped, event the enemy, when the ground shook and glowed red, a gate of bones and obsidian rising out of the ground behind someone everyone recognized as Mika Potter.

Her eyes were cold and determined, even when Voldemort screamed in rage, clawing at the ground as he was dragged away. Even when the chain appeared from no where and pierced her body, through the heart. Everyone watched as her body crumpled to the ground, leaving her spirit visible for everyone in warriors clothing.

Tyson felt his whole being freeze, icing over as she didn't look at anyone, turning on her heel and launching into the gate as it closed then sunk back into the earth.

That was the reason, all of that was the reason that Kai now laid staring at his friend as Tyson smiled over him. "You've still got a lover to look after Kai." Tyson whispered, "Ask Rei if you want to know what's happened." And he toppled over, eyes wide open, breathing in one last time before his heart stopped.

Rei had his fists balled as both Max and Kai looked at him in confusion as the Chinese man's red haired wife placed a hand on his shoulder, a sad expression on her face.

"Tyson…fell in love with a witch. But she sacrificed herself to save so many people… because she did it, she was damned for eternity to serve as a Guardian of Hell." He said slowly. "If what you say is true, Max, and Kai's heart stopped, but Tyson somehow brought him back, then he had also made a deal with the devil. He probably asked that in return that you be allowed to finish out your life, he be allowed to be with Mika as a Guardian."

Mika turned around as Lucifer's call, bowing respectfully at the man. He wasn't as horrible as people perceived, if it was his choice his brother would be ruling hell while he ruled heaven, but a god couldn't choose what he was the god of. He was actually rather friendly with his few Guards.

"Lucifer, is there something you need?"

He shook his head of flaming red hair. "No, Mika. Actually I have a surprise for you. In the last ten years you've served me, you haven't complain at all, nor have you failed any of the missions I've assigned you. A person you know rather well recently made a deal with me. I accepted." He stepped aside to revealed Tyson.

Tears gathered in her eyes in her shock. "W-what?"

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her, his body returned to the same age as hers. "Did you really think I'd leave you alone, Mika?"

_**Really, it was a random idea. I couldn't help it, and I know it might kind of suck, but it was one of those I really couldn't figure out how to do in chapters, so I just made it a one-shot. If you want to take it and make it into a proper story you can, just give me the credit and keep the pairings like I've got them.**_


End file.
